This relates generally to a low noise amplifier for a radio frequency system.
In a radio frequency receiver or transceiver, the low noise amplifier initially amplifies the signal received from the antenna.
In order to reduce the cost of low noise amplifiers, it is desirable to reduce their die area and their pin count.
Given the proliferation of wireless technologies and associated standards, it would be desirable to have a single radio system that supports multiple bands and multiple standards, lowering the hardware cost and enabling wireless access anywhere and any time.
In any such multi-standard radio frequency system, one of the most critical issues is the large dynamic range to cover various needs of different standards. Consequently, front end low noise amplifier design is a great challenge because of its noise figure and linearity requirement. While a broadband low noise amplifier faces problems, including wide noise bandwidth and stringent linearity, a frequency-tuned low noise amplifier with preliminary band selection is highly desirable.